Out of the blue
by Sharpay Rox
Summary: Rypay [Ryan&Sharpay] It starts after HSM 2. Trailer on my Profil.  Please give me a chance :D. New Chapter : 10.21.07
1. It's no Happy End is it?

**Chapter 1: It's no Happy End is it?**

Author's notes: Hi! This is my first Story in english ever!! I'm from Germany , I can't speak english very well but I try and hope you guys help me when I make mistakes.(+ I only speak british english because I learn it at school. So sometimes I don't know the american word ) My friend Angelina helps me with that. Thanks Angi :D. Ok I hope you guys understand this and like it. Have fun :D. xoxo

P.S. The story starts after Hsm2 but before the Troyella kiss.

"I knew you can do it!" I hear screams,but their voices didn't belong to me,they belongt to my brother Ryan.Of course, I had given him the Star Dazzel Award.And it was right! As he hugged me, I thougth we got on well togther, but now I can see how the wildcats hug him and prise him. And I'm standing completely alone here. I go away from the stage, the audience and the wildcats go on with their jubilation.Nobody notices that I slowly go away,nobody not even Ryan... .

"Sharpay?!" Strange , where is she? asks Ryan himself. "Hey Ryan.What's going on?" Suddenly Gabriella's voice appears behind him.

"I'm searching Sharpay. Have you seen her anywhere?" "No, I haven't.But don't worry, because of her. For sure she's just mad because she wasn't allowed to sing with Troy", she said grinning. But Ryan was still doubtfully: " Are you sure? " "Yeah! She will calm down again.You know her! Come on. Let's get the party started! At least it's your Party remember?" Gabriella pulled Ryan in the middel of the Wildcats again.

During the Party nobody noticed that someone sneaked off too, it was Troy.In contrast to Ryan was Troy worried about Sharpay.So he searched her. He searched around the whole Country Club but he can't find her. Until he came to the lake of the golf course(the lake in bet on it ;) ). There sitting in a stone he saw a crying Sharpay. "What are you doing here so alone? I searched you everywhere." Troy went closer to her and she turned around. "T-Troy?!" She fast wiped her tears away. " Why don't you celebrate with the other?" , asked the still crying Girl. "I was worried.Suddenly you were gone." A little smile was shown on her her face. " Why did you go?" "Oh Troy, no one wanted to see me there, not even Ryan." "That's not true! If it's true why would I be here? And Ryan searched you too." "Really?! He did?" A big smile grow an her face. "Of course! But..." He didn't know how he can tell her that. " But what?" ,asked the curious girl. "Uhm... Gabi told him he shouldn't be worried so he went to the Party again." "Gabriella... this was obvious." "What do you mean?" , asked a confused Troy. "Didn't you noticed that?" "Noticed what?"He was still confused and sit down next to Sharpay. "That Ryan falls in love in love with Gabriella." "What?! Are you sure?" He was shocked. Gabriella and Ryan are together on the Party! , he thought and became slightly jealous. "Of course I'm sure!" Sharpay interrupted his thoughts. " Well... even when Gabriella didn't love him. Ryan has still the wildcats." " Are you telling me Ryan is the next Troy Bolton?" "No worries Troy. He can't play Basketball. I think..." ,she said smiling. " Haha, very funny Sharpay!" , he answerd ironically and she giggled.

Then it was silent. "Whatever happend... I'm still alone." "That isn't true. Are you alone now?" She smiled a little bit. " No but... don't misunderstand me but..." " I know.You would find it betteer if Ryan would be here now. Right?" " Don't get mad at me because of that",said Sharpay who became slightly red. Wow! I didn't know that side of Sharpay. "You know what? Ryan was so right!" "Huh? He was right with what?" " He said you're actually like an Angel. And he was right." Sharpay blushes. That was the nicest what anyone said to me.Whoa...wait a moment... "Ryan said that?!" " Yes he did.And not only to me. He said that to all of the Wildcats." "Wow. I didn't know that Ryan thought about me in that way."

Suddenly Troy stands up and he passed her his hand. "Come on.Let's go to the Party again!" She took his hnd and he helped her up, but she answerd: "Yu should go alone,Troy. I'm tired. I'm goingt to sleep." "Are you sure?" The both went through the golf course back to the country club. "Yea... .But you should go to the Party before my brother steals your Girlfriend." They laughed. "Yeah sure!" As they came to the Country Club they said goodbye to each other. "Thank you Troy.This evening became better than I've thought." "You're welcome Ice Princess." He bowed himself in front of her and kissed her hand. She giggled. "Have fun on the Party, Basketball star!" "Thanks. Good night!" He turned around and leave. Sharpay went to her room and sleep peacfully.

**Wow. This was hard work!! Ok please tell me how it is. Please give me a chance and be nice :) bye xoxo**


	2. The reason of the argument

**Chapter 2 : The reason of the argument**

At the next morning,Sharpay woke up in her pink bed. She dressed up in a pink t-shirt and a yellow brown striped skirt. She did two plaits and went to the kitchen ,smiling. But there her smile froze because she saw Ryan sitting at the table. As he saw her,he stand up and go to her.

"Hi sis!", he said smiling and wanted to kiss her on the cheek, but she ignore him,went to the fridge and left him icily.

"Shar? Are you alright?",asked a confused Ryan. Sharpay continue to ignore him and got a bottle of her special,imported from England (;D),Ice tea from the fridge.

"What's wrong with you?" She went to the door and wanted to go out but he seized her by the arm.

"Sharpay! Why do you ignore me?" She tried to escape from his grip but it didn't work.

"Let me go!" she raise her voice the first time this day.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"What should be wrong with me? And why did you care suddenly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't pay attention to me the whole summer. So why do you do it now?" Ryan was shocked. He always stand by her side and now she told him that. Then he remembered Gabriella's words.

"If this has to do with the Star Dazzel Award then you'll get it back!"

"Oh Ryan! This has nothing to do with the Award. And you should know me. I would never be mad at you because of that."

"But what is it then? What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong?! You steal my only chance to sing with Troy and you've combined with these wildcats to only deceive me. But what the worst one is: You left me alone and you broke my trust to you." Ryan didn't understand anything anymore.

"But you kicked me out of the show! What should I do? Should I just watch you being the star without me?!"

"No, of course not! I understand that you did your own show. I even understand that you didn't want to sing with me. But you deceive me, you switched the song only that Gabriella can sing with Troy in the Talent show and then you left me alone. That I don't understand! I would have expected this from everybody,but not from you, Ryan." As she said the last sentence she had tears in her eyes.

"Shar... I-I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Now he knows what he has done. He has betrayed his own sister only to become one of the wildcats.

"Yea... I'm sorry too." She said coldly and went out. Ryan wanted to go after her but he changed his mind as he saw who Sharpay met. She met Troy. She smiled at Troy and went with him to the golf course. Ryan knows his sister just acted but as he saw the both he became jealous... .

**Ok hope you liked it. Please tell me how it is. bye xoxo :)**


End file.
